


daydreams

by interstellarcadence



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, short angsty fluff, the world needs more hector/trevor stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarcadence/pseuds/interstellarcadence
Summary: hector never stops being dumbfounded by trevor’s inability to look at the world seriously.





	daydreams

by the time trevor’s awake, hector’s on the last legs of preparing breakfast. the morning sun lazily flits through the window, casting a fresh light throughout the belmont manor. trevor, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, joins him in the kitchen.

“your hair looks like a wreck,” hector says.

“maybe if someone hadn’t kept grabbing it last night,” trevor teases, planting a kiss on hector’s cheek. hector blushes.

“i was just— i mean—“

“hector, baby, it’s okay, i’m just joking,” trevor says. hector never stops being dumbfounded by trevor’s inability to look at the world seriously. trevor frowns a bit. he moves to hold hector from behind, pressing his cheek to hector’s shoulder.

“you okay?” he asks.

“yes,” hector says.

“alright,” trevor says, not really believing him, but not wanting to push him either. “i’ll bring the glasses outside if you got the plates?”

hector nods. with another kiss, this time to his neck, trevor lets go. hector watches as trevor grabs the cups and steps onto the balcony. hector doesn’t want to leave him waiting.

he grabs the plates, the now cooled bread, and joins him. hector envies the way the sun claims every part of trevor, almost swallowing him, glued to every curl of hair or pointed angle of dark skin. he wishes he could be that apart of something.

“hector?” trevor asks. hector looks up. “you with me?”

“yes, sorry,” hector says. trevor shakes his head.

“no, no, don’t apologize. it’s okay,” trevor says. “sometimes my brain gets weird too.” hector nods. trevor pours water for both of them.

the belmont estate is not the sprawling safehaven it used to be. the place trevor grew up in had long since been charred to ash, decomposing matter, fodder for what remained of the garden. this is a new home, bought from some family who relocated near the rhine. but still home.

“i wish i could stop going away,” hector says. he’s referring to, of course, the times when trevor finds him, blank-faced and shaky, gripping onto the sides of his clothing. moments when hector is trapped in memory.

“it’s okay, baby,” trevor says. “i don’t blame you. i got my stuff too.”

trevor brushes a white strand of hair behind hector’s ear. hector looks to the sun spilling into the sky. nothing about his past is poetic. he’d never say that he’s grateful his parents were monsters, or that he ended up in the grip of dracula, or gone through any of that shit just because he met trevor. because he’s not.

but he’s grateful that despite all that, he did find trevor. and trevor understood. and trevor would never hurt him, or force him to fight people he didn’t want to, or use him for just his magic. and beyond that, he was forever taking care of hector, and allowing hector to take care of him. trevor was a good one. hector loops his arm around trevor’s, curling into him to rest his head on his shoulder.

“i think we might make it,” hector says. he leans up to kiss trevor’s jaw. trevor’s surprised, but doesn’t question it. there’s a genuine smile on both of their faces.

“i think so too,” trevor says.


End file.
